


boyfriend & boyfriend

by veronicabunch



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: Demisexual Jughead Jones, Fluff, M/M, Pansexual Reggie Mantle, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicabunch/pseuds/veronicabunch
Summary: Jughead and Reggie have been secretly dating this summer, and they're not quite ready to leave their bubble. And of course, Jughead gets caught with a hickey.





	boyfriend & boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gay_for_rey1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/gifts).



> originally posted on tumblr [here.](https://veronicabunch.tumblr.com/post/176941433542/can-you-pretty-please-do-a-secret-dating-au-where)
> 
> based on erin's prompt: Can you pretty please do a secret dating au where my soft boys are sneaking around and somebody catches Jughead with a hickey? With some protective Reggie and shy Juggie

 

Jughead swings open the door to Pop’s Diner and steps inside. He takes a deep breath.  _Ah,_  Pop had fixed the air conditioner. Thank fuck, because Jughead’s not sure he can handle staying outside much longer. Usually, he likes to spend his summer afternoons lazing around in his parents’ hammock. Global warming  _sucks._ He tugs on the purple plaid shirt that Betty had bought him for his birthday. It’s a bit thick for this heat, but she said it looked good on him.

“Hey, Pop!” He gives Pop a little salute before making his way to his usual booth. Jughead’s often surprised that the booth is rarely occupied by anyone else except for their gang of friends. Perhaps that’s a perk to living in a small town.

“Hey, Jughead,” Pop greets. “Just you today?”

“Nah, Veronica should be joining me eventually. She’s late, as usual.”

Jughead lets out a big yawn as he turns his head towards the window. Veronica had called him at  _eight o’clock_  this morning to ask about doing lunch at one. Had he had any sort of energy first thing in the morning, he would have marched over to her place to strangle her for waking him up on at such an ungodly hour. But then she promised to pay, and Jughead can’t pass up free food from Veronica. She always let him pick anything he wants, even if it's two burger entrees and a milkshake.

His cell phone buzzes in his pocket.

 

 

  


 

 

 

> _[img text conversation between Veronica and Jughead as follows:_  
>  Veronica: Juggie, did you seriously go to Pop’s without me?  
>  Jughead: Yeah.  
>  Veronica: I said I’d pick you up when I called this morning!  
>  Jughead: …  
>  Veronica: I know, I know. Bad move on my part. I’ll be there soon.  
>  Jughead: I was hungry! Besides, I knew you’d be late. And it’s hot out. What did you expect??  
>  Veronica: I’m going to pick up Betty then.]

 

Jughead decides to send one more message, but this time not to Veronica. He closes that conversation and opens another one.

 

 

  


 

 

 

> _[img text conversation between Reggie and Jughead as follows:_  
>  Jughead: Hey, B &V are joining me for lunch at Pop’s. Wanna stop by?  
>  Reggie: You sure?  
>  Jughead: Yeah.  
>  Reggie: I’m going to have to insult you.  
>  Jughead: Bring it on, Pretty Boy.  
>  Reggie: See you soon.  
>  Jughead: K.  
>  Reggie: Don’t K me!  
>  Jughead: You have so many rules…]

 

This summer has been an interesting one so far. Usually, he spends most of his summer days snoozing, and his summer nights watching TV or browsing the internet for funny cat videos. Jughead had looked forward to that, with the occasional party and guaranteed headache. But then Reggie Mantle had to ruin all of his plans.

It shouldn’t be surprising that at Sabrina’s beginning of summer pool party  Jughead and Reggie had gotten into an argument. Jughead doesn’t even remember exactly what they had fought about, but he remembers lazily walking into the kitchen to pour himself another drink to continue to put up with Reggie’s all-knowing, competitive attitude. Reggie, of course, had followed him and didn’t stop talking.

He isn’t quite clear on what happened next. He remembers someone suggesting shots as a way to agree to disagree, and then the next memory, Jughead is being pushed into Sabrina’s bathroom by Reggie Mantle himself. They had both been so tense, and when Reggie locked the bathroom door, Jughead had felt  _something_  for the first time ever.

Jughead had always assumed he was asexual up until that night. Now, he identifies as demisexual. Because there is no denying that he’s attracted to Reggie. They had messily made out, their hands trying to desperately touch any exposed skin, and Jughead had knocked a bunch of stuff off the bathroom counter when he’d jumped up on it. He’d wrapped his legs around Reggie and buried his hands in Reggie’s hair.

He’d never felt anything so intense before.

And thus started the beginning of a very complicated, very secret relationship. None of the gang is the wiser, and Jughead is grateful. He has no idea how to explain that he and Reggie have started sleeping together. Sometimes, it’s more than that. Sometimes, they don’t even sleep together. Reggie will sneak in through Jughead’s bedroom window to cuddle and talk until sunrise.

“Whoa, what’s on your mind?” Veronica’s voice comes, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Burgers,” he says when he sees Veronica and Betty joining him. Betty takes the space in the booth beside him, Veronica sits across from him. “How are you guys?”

“Good,” Betty says, smiling. “We ran into Reggie in the parking lot and invited him to join.”

“Ugh,” Jughead says, and realizes that his heart doesn’t sound in it. He straightens. “Seriously? I couldn’t have  _one_  Reggie-free afternoon?”

“Thanks,” Reggie says sarcastically. Jughead tries not to smile when he sees him walk up to the booth. Reggie hesitates. “I can go if–”

“Nonsense!” Veronica says, motioning for him to sit beside her. “You and Juggie will just have to play nice for once. Betty and I have some news.”

“You do?” Jughead asks, glancing between them. It’s easier to focus on the girls than how damn good Reggie looks in that stupid black t-shirt of his. He doesn’t know why he continues to do this to himself. He likes having Reggie around and likes that he’s part of their gang. But he can’t tell anyone that. They’ve always bickered. Banter is what Betty called it once. It’d be too big of a tell that suddenly they were getting along, and Reggie isn’t ready for anyone to know he’s pansexual. 

“Yes, we do,” Betty says, her eyes lighting up. “We’ve decided that for the rest of this summer,  _and_  our final year of high school, neither of us are going to date Archie.”

Reggie lets out a small choking noise. His eyes meet Jughead’s with a moment of panic before he coughs and shakes his head. “Sorry, I just…inhaled too sharply.  _Neither_  of you is going to date Archie?”

“Correct,” Veronica says, smiling upward. Jughead turns to see Pop is standing at their table. “I’ll have the usual. Lunch is on me today, guys.”

“Chocolate milkshake, two burgers, and an extra order of fries?” Pop asks, looking at Jughead.

“Yeah,” he says, nodding. It takes him a moment before he gives Pop a smile. He knows why Reggie looks panicked. If the girls aren’t dating Archie, well, they might decide they want to date Reggie. And that’s bad news bears for everyone involved. “Thanks, Pop.”

“I’ll have your house salad,” Betty tells him. “Can I get the dressing on the side?”

“That’s it?” Pop asks, raising his eyebrows. When she nods, he says, “Sure thing, Betty. And for you, Reggie?”

“Fish and chips please,” Reggie says, giving Pop a small smile. His light brown complexion looks paler than usual. He turns back to the girls. “Do you guys have anyone else in mind?”

“Well,” Betty says, with her wholesome smile. “I figured that if we aren’t dating Archie, then we probably shouldn’t date you either. Don’t get us wrong, Reg, we love you but…we don’t want to fight over a boy anymore.”

Reggie’s shoulders relax for only a moment. Then he gives them his best fake pout and says, “Aw, but it’s always been my dream to have two hot girls fight over me.”

“You’re such a pig,” Jughead says, rolling his eyes. He’s relieved. He’s stupidly relieved. He has no idea how he’d stand up against either girl. Veronica is amazing; confident to the point of terrifying. Betty is sweet; solid and reliable to a fault. With either of them, Reggie wouldn’t have to come out if he didn’t want to, because the world is so heteronormative.

He’s not ready to lose Reggie yet. They’ve only been secretly seeing each other for a  _month_. That’s hardly enough time to get past all of their previous dislike to the point that they could survive and stay friends.

“What can I say?” Reggie replies. “I’m awesome and girls love me.”

“Don’t get too cocky,” Veronica says, shaking her head. “Anyway, we haven’t exactly told Archie about this. I kind of invited you to lunch, Juggie, because we wanted your advice.”

Jughead lifts his eyebrows. “What do I know that you don’t?”

“Well,” Betty starts, “you know Archie better than all of us. We’re worried about hurting him, and we think that he’s going to take this personally. But really, it’s because Ronnie and I just want to have a stronger friendship. We’re tired of being mad at one another.”

“I think you should just tell him that,” Jughead answers. He quietly adds, “And I don’t think he’ll be that heartbroken. He’s been spending a lot of time with Val.”

“What?” Veronica says, leaning forward. “What do you mean?”

Jughead shrugs. “He’s been talking about her almost as much as you two.”

The girls share a look that Jughead can’t comprehend and fall silent. He steals a glance at Reggie who seems to be lost in his own thoughts too. Jughead didn’t exactly mean to bring the mood down, but he likes Betty and Veronica. They’re two of the coolest people he knows, and he’s tired of their stupid love-triangle with Archie anyway. Besides, he was only being honest.

Chuck and Nancy walk into the diner a few minutes later, and they squeeze in for them to join. The conversation is much lighter after that, and Jughead’s grateful for their arrival. He doesn’t say much the rest of the lunch, simply eats his food in peace. Chuck makes a comment about running into Cheryl at the local comic book store which leads to an interesting conversation.

 

**x x x**

Jughead spends the next week finding more excuses to hang out with Reggie. He can’t help himself; the idea that he could potentially  _lose_  Reggie has spooked him. The girls said they wouldn’t date him, and that’s great. But there’s nothing stopping Reggie from wanting to date a girl. It’d be so much easier. There wouldn’t be so much pressure.

He can’t even bring up any of this, because he’s too afraid of bursting their bubble. Jughead  _likes_  spending time with Reggie. Last summer, it would’ve been hard to imagine that they got here. When things started between them, Jughead had assumed their intense makeout session had been a fluke, a one-time thing. And then Reggie had shown up outside his window with a little tap on the glass.

Jughead had let him inside, and he would continue to let Reggie climb through his window because he’s found something with Reggie that he’s never felt before. He feels safe when Reggie wraps his arms around him, and he feels cared for when Reggie presses his lips to Jughead’s forehead.

“What’s on your mind?” Reggie asks, stroking Jughead’s hand with his thumb. Their fingers are mostly intertwined. “You’ve been quiet all week.”

“What are we doing here?” Jughead asks, his voice soft. His parents and Jellybean were asleep upstairs, but his mother has hearing like a bat. They haven’t gotten caught yet, and Jughead isn’t about to start now. Even if he wants to get up and pace on his bedroom floor. “I don’t mean  _here_. I just mean…”

“I thought it was obvious. I like you, you like me, and–and I don’t know. I thought you were my boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” Jughead whispers. He pulls away so he can get a better look at Reggie’s face. “We’re dating?”

“Well,  _yeah._  Contrary to popular belief, and the rumours I let run wild, I’m a one-person kind of guy. Well, I mean, there was that time when I had an open relationship with Melody. But that was short-lived, and I mean…” Reggie frowns. “Did you want to see other people? Because, like, that’s cool, I guess. I just–”

“No!” Jughead says, smiling. He rushes forward so he can lean against Reggie’s chest again, but this time he rests his forehead on Reggie’s. “No, I don’t want to see other people. I didn’t even really know that I  _could_  like anyone before you.”

“Oh.” Reggie expression turns to concern. He runs his fingers down Jughead’s cheek. “I guess we’ve never really talked about that. I know that dating isn’t really your thing, but I hoped…”

“Let’s be boyfriends. Officially,” Jughead adds. He smiles into his next kiss with Reggie. “I’m not going to pressure you to come out. Especially because I know it means I’ll have to answer a lot of questions too. But I–”

There’s a tap on his window. Reggie and Jughead freeze. And then there’s another tap.

“Shit!” Reggie whispers. “Who is it?”

“I don’t know. It could be Archie or Ronnie or Betty or Midge…” Jughead lets his voice trail. “When you have a bedroom on the ground floor, people take advantage of it in the middle of the night.”

“What do we do?” Reggie asks.

Another tap.

“Hide in my closet?” Jughead asks Reggie, wincing as he says it. “It’s just–”

“Okay,” Reggie murmurs. He presses his lips to Jughead’s quickly and then collects all of his clothing. Jughead kicks Reggie’s shoes under the bed. He moves towards his window and pulls back the curtain once Reggie has pulled the closet door shut.

Veronica.

He really hadn’t expected that.

She’s only ever shown up at his bedroom window once before. Veronica and Jughead had been friends since her family moved to Riverdale when she was five. They had never been particularly  _close_  per se, at least not until last summer. Veronica had asked to get dinner at Pop’s just them, and Jughead had never been able to pass up a free meal. They hadn’t talked much, and he hadn’t understood why she had wanted to hang out with him to begin with.

Things had progressed slowly, and suddenly, he had become Veronica’s go-to person when things had gotten tough between her, Archie and Betty. The last time she’d been here, she had confided that she was terrified to lose either of her friends, and the fate of their gang.

Jughead scrambles to open the window, popping the screen out, and he holds his hand out for her. Veronica sniffs, which means she’s been crying. She climbs into his bedroom, leaning on his hand more than he expected, and waits until he’s popped the screen back into place and pulled the curtains shut before she speaks.

“I know–” Veronica starts. She sits down on the edge of his bed. “I know that I shouldn’t come to you every time I feel like my life is in ruins, but Juggie…I don’t really…I don’t have anyone else.”

“It’s okay,” Jughead says, taking a seat beside her. He hopes she has nothing bad to say about Reggie because that would kill him. “What’s going on?”

“I–” Veronica sniffs and covers her face. He pulls her into a hug. Jughead has no idea why he’d become anyone’s friend for comfort because he didn’t really know what to do. He’s spent his whole life trying to avoid these situations, and only recently, had he given into them. “You have to promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, uh,” Jughead starts.

Veronica waves a hand in the air. “Who am I kidding? You’re a vault. Juggie, I think I’m in love with Betty. And I know what you’re thinking, but–”

“I did not see that coming,” Jughead murmurs before he can stop himself. He’s not that surprised if he thinks about it though. Veronica has always struggled with the idea of Betty being mad at her more than she’d worried about Archie. He rubs her arm gently. “You and Betty would be great together.”

“Oh,” Veronica whispers. “I–I thought you’d think that that was the dumbest thing you’ve ever heard.”

“No, the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard is that time that Reggie tried to convince Archie that he knew a sex worker.”

Jughead’s lips curl upwards, looking at the closet door. Reggie would be smiling too. He pulls Veronica closer. “You can’t help who you love, Ronnie. The question is…what are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know,” Veronica admits, with a heavy sigh. “Thanks, Jug. I realized that Betty and Archie are kind of my go-to people for this kind of stuff. Archie would  _not_  be able to keep his mouth shut. And I thought about telling Reggie, but…he’s been acting a bit weird lately.”

Jughead lifts an eyebrow. “He has? How so?”

“I think he’s seeing someone in secret,” Veronica admits. “He hasn’t hit on me in like, three months. Our last date was like, six months ago. He avoids the topic if I bring it up. And I don’t know. It’s mostly a gut feeling, I guess. He seems happier than usual, and he’s only ever like that when he’s dating someone.”

“Who do you think it could be?” Jughead asks, hating himself.

“I don’t know. Possibly someone he met online?” Veronica suggests. “It couldn’t be someone we go to school together with. There’s no way he could keep it hidden that well. And I thought of my cousin, Harper. But she said they haven’t talked all summer.”

“Huh.”

“I asked Midge. They’re close friends. She said he’s seemed tired lately, but that there’s no one. Reggie would’ve told her…”

“This is so off-topic,” Jughead points out. “You came here upset about Betty. Tell me why.”

“I don’t think there’s any possible way for her to feel the same way about me,” Veronica whispers. “She’s clearly in love with Archie, and I…I shouldn’t have convinced her that we shouldn’t date him. It wasn’t fair.”

“You know what I think?”

“Hmm?”

“You should talk to Betty about this.”

“I –I can’t.” Veronica moves closer to him. “Juggie, I don’t want to lose her.”

“Ronnie, you two have been fighting over the same boy for years. I think if you were going to lose her, it would’ve been over that. But  _this?_  This isn’t fair to either of you. You deserve to let her know how you feel. She can’t make an informed decision without all of the facts,” Jughead tells her.

Suddenly, there’s a knock on his bedroom door. He hears his mom call out, “Honey, can you tell your friend their inside car lights are still on?”

Veronica stiffens in his arms and he smiles. Of course, his mother wouldn’t care that someone had come over in the middle of the night. He answers, “Will do. Thanks, Mom.”

“God, I should go. I can’t believe–”

“It’s fine,” Jughead says. “You don’t have to go. But we should turn off the lights in your car.”

“Okay.” Veronica sniffs. “Do you think I could stay the night? I–I don’t really feel like driving home.”

“Of course,” Jughead answers. He walks over to his window and pushes it open. “C’mon.”

“Why don’t we just go through the front door? Your mom already knows I’m here,” Veronica says, pointing at his bedroom door.

“Because my dad and sister are still asleep. Hot Dog will wake up the whole neighbourhood if he hears the front door shut.” Jughead motions for her to come forward when he pops the screen out. It’s not entirely a lie. Hot Dog  _would_  wake the house up if he wasn’t the world’s heaviest sleeping dog.

He helps her climb out the window and he hesitates before following. Quietly, so Veronica doesn’t hear, he says, “I’ll see you tomorrow, boyfriend.”

He hears Reggie crack the closet door open and they share a small look. Then Jughead climbs out to distract Veronica so Reggie can leave.

“Maybe one of your doors is cracked open?” Jughead suggests by opening one of the back doors and then not shutting it completely.

“Jug! You have to shut that. I’m sure it was just my driver’s door.”

“What about your passenger’s door?” Jughead asks, swinging it open.

“You’re impossible sometimes, did you know that?” Veronica asks, ducking her head inside the car to fiddle with the lights on the ceiling. Jughead looks over his shoulders to see Reggie’s shadow jogging across his neighbour’s front yard.

 

**x x x**

Jughead isn’t awake when Veronica leaves his house the next day. He finds a note on his desk in her pretty handwriting and smiles. Without warning, he lets out a big yawn and closes his eyes. His life had not been this eventful before he started dating Reggie.

He can’t stop the smile that spreads across his lips at the thought. Last night, he and Reggie had made it official. They are boyfriends. It’s nice. He feels more settled, as though his insecurities have all been calmed with the new label.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Jughead pauses to look at himself in the mirror. He’s wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that has a hamburger on it. He wonders if Veronica will be miffed that he hadn’t made more of an effort to look nice.

Jughead makes his way over to Pop’s Diner since Veronica’s note had invited him there for dinner as a thank you for last night. He would tell her that she has nothing to thank him for; after they’d gone back inside, she’d spent most of the early hours talking and he had simply listened. But he’s never one to deny Veronica treating him to some food.

It’s still hot out, even for six in the evening, and Jughead is relieved when he steps inside Pop’s Diner. He gives Pop a salute. “Hey, is Veronica here?”

“Hasn’t been in yet,” Pop answers. He lets out a small laugh. Of course, she’s late. She’s always late. 

Jughead makes his way to the usual booth and is surprised to find Reggie sitting it in. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, Ronnie invited me to dinner.”

“Do you think she knows?” Jughead whispers as he slides into the booth across from Reggie.

“There’s no way,” Reggie says, shaking his head. “We’ve been so careful and she didn’t seem suspicious last night…” Reggie trails off when Pop sets down two glasses of water. “Thanks.”

“Thanks, Pop.”

“No problem. Milkshake, Jug?”

“Please,” Jughead says, smiling. Pop walks back towards the counter and Jughead focuses on Reggie. “I don’t think I’m ready.”

“Me neither,” Reggie admits. “My dad’s going to disown me. I’m sure of it.”

Jughead wants to reach out and grab his hand, but he knows he can’t. He lets out a sigh and nods. “Maybe we’ll figure out another–”

“It’s so nice to see you two getting along,” Veronica announces, walking towards them. Jughead jumps, flushing because he feels as though he’s been caught. With Veronica are Betty and Archie. Jughead presses himself against the window and tries to calm his heartbeat. “Sorry, we’re late. It’s been an interesting afternoon, to say the least. But I figured it’s been a while since we’ve all hung out so.”

“Is that a hickey?” Archie interrupts her.

Jughead looks up to see Archie staring at him from beside Reggie. “What?”

“Right there, on your neck. That is a hickey. I’ve given them enough to recognize a hickey when I see one,” Archie says, pointing at his own neck as if to indicate where it is.

Veronica and Betty both give him quizzing looks and Jughead dares to glance at Reggie, who looks horrified.  _Shit._

_“Uh–”  
_

“That is a hickey!” Veronica says, looking confused. “How could that be? I was with you last night,” Veronica says, shaking her head. “You didn’t say anything.”

“You were with Juggie?” Betty asks, looking at Veronica now. “Why?”

“Yeah, why were you two hanging out?” Archie asks, looking between them. His expression starts to shift. “Wait, Ronnie did you and Jughead–”

“What? No!” Veronica shakes her head. “Jeez, you guys. No faith. But Juggie, who’s the girl?”

“Leave him alone,” Reggie says.

Jughead closes his eyes. This is a nightmare and he wants it all to go away. He feels Reggie’s shoe brush against his and their knees touch. Small favours, he supposes.

“One chocolate milkshake,” Pop’s voice comes. Jughead pops his eyes open for that and takes it gratefully from Pop. He immediately starts sucking on the straw.

“I’ll give you guys a few minutes,” Pop says, feeling the tension at the table.

“I’m curious to know who finally hooked you, Jug,” Betty says.

“I’m shocked that Reggie isn’t demanding answers,” Archie says, nudging Reggie. “Are you too surprised?”

“I think a person is entitled to their own secrets,” Reggie answers. Then he adds, “Besides, I’ve already bothered him about it before you guys got here. I think I covered the teasing for all of us so you guys can leave him alone.”

“Well,” Archie says, tentatively. “I guess if you feel like telling us who gave you the hickey, Juggie, we’ll be here.”

Jughead doesn’t miss the way Veronica’s gaze travels from him to Reggie and back again. He closes his eyes. She’s too damn smart for her own good.

“Besides,” Betty says, cheerfully, “Veronica and I have news!”

Jughead looks at Veronica with surprise. That was fast.

Betty continues, “We’re going to Europe for the rest of the summer! Her dad has to go for work, so her mother is dragging Ronnie along. And Ronnie convinced them to take me with them! I’m sorry boys, but we’re leaving you to suffer in this heat while we hit suffer in European heat!”

“We leave Monday!” Veronica says, smiling. “We’ll be gone for three weeks.”

Jughead lets out a small sigh and continues to drink his milkshake. He has no idea what to expect this summer anymore. Archie looks absolutely devastated by this news, which draws Jughead to believe that neither of the girls told him about their no date pact.

Reggie bumps his knee against Jughead’s under the table and he meets Reggie’s eyes. They share the smallest smile.

 

**x x x**

When Veronica drops Jughead off at his house, she quietly says, “I think I’m going to wait until after Europe to tell Betty.”

“Ronnie, there’s no rush. You gotta do things on your own schedule.” Jughead pauses before he gets out of her car though. He adds, “You’ll know when you’re ready.“

“I hope so.”

 

**x x x**

“Sorry about the hickey,” Reggie says when he climbs into Jughead’s room that night. He reaches out and brushes his fingers across Jughead’s neck. “Ronnie totally knows, doesn’t she?”

“She must,” Jughead answers, picking up the screen. As he adjusts it into place, Reggie comes to stand behind him with his hands rubbing jughead’s back. He locks it into place, stands up, and leans into Reggie with his eyes closed. “How long do you think we can keep this going?”

“I don’t know,” Reggie admits. “Once school starts back up again…well, I won’t be able to function on the few hours of sleep anymore. I’ll have football practice and…”

Jughead lets out a small sigh.

“What?” Reggie asks, massaging Jughead’s shoulders. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking about how sexy I look in my football uniform.”

“Okay, I won’t,” Jughead says, quickly. Then he smiles and turns around to face Reggie. He wraps his arms around Reggie’s neck. “I won’t tell you that I think you look sexy in your football uniform. All sweaty, muscular, and manly. I won’t tell you that–”

Reggie laughs and presses his lips against Jughead’s. They stand like that for a while, just making out. It’s not as feverish as the first time had been, but it still makes Jughead’s heart quicken. “Jug, I think I’m falling for you. Like, really hard.”

He wants to make the joke  _are you sure you’re not just_ hard _for me_  so badly, but he knows this isn’t the time. Jughead rests his forehead against Reggie’s. “I feel the same.”

Reggie had three rules when this started.  _Tell no one. No feelings. Only sex._  They had broken the last two within a week, but neither of them had cared. Reggie thumbs along the hem of Jughead’s shirt. “Do you think we’d still work if people knew about us?”

“Like, am I worried that we only work because we’re sneaking around and that’s kind of hot?” Jughead asks for clarification.

“Yeah.”

“I think we’d still work if people knew about us,” Jughead admits. “Because I don’t really care what anyone else thinks. I just like you, Reggie. I want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you too,” Reggie whispers. “Only you. I have had a massive crush on you since last summer. And then we were partners on that English assignment. And then…then I thought maybe you were into Harper. And I…I’m crazy about you. I want to tell people. I want to come out.”

Jughead inhales sharply. “That’s a big decision. Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Reggie murmurs. “But only if you want to too.”

“I–of course. Think we could make like, little F.A.Q. cards to hand out to people so I don’t have to repeat myself a billion times?” Jughead asks, with a small laugh.

“As long as you don’t use Times New Roman, I’m fine,” Reggie replies.

“Oh my god, my boyfriend is a  _dork.”_ Jughead laughs and presses closer to him so he can kiss him. They stumble around, eventually making it to the bed.

 

**x x x**

They come out to their friends the next night, cuddled up to each other in their booth at Pop’s Diner. Veronica smiles knowingly, Pop gives a nod of approval, Archie starts spouting out a bunch of jumbled questions, and Betty says she’s surprised but happy for them. Reggie hands Archie a little card.

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

_[img floral background with a grey box in the center and the following words:_

_Jughead & Reggie’s F.A.Q._

**Q. You’re dating?**  
Yes, we’re boyfriend & boyfriend.  
  
**Q. How did this start?**  
At Sabrina’s summer kick off party.  
  
**Q. So neither of you are straight?**  
Jughead is demi & Reggie is pan.  
  
**Q. What does that mean?**  
Google it, dumbass.  
  
**Q. So you two never hated each other?**  
We’ve worked out our differences.  
  
**Q. Is it serious?**  
Yes.]


End file.
